


Best Bitches

by confirmedpanda1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmedpanda1/pseuds/confirmedpanda1
Summary: Chris is visiting his best friend and slowly discovering that some things he used to do, like wear his friends clothes or drink from the same glass, etc. are not exactly accepted by Viktor's fiancé, Yuuri.





	1. Arrival

  Christophe had flown in earlier that morning for a visit with his best friend, Viktor Nikiforov. This will be the first time they've hung out since the newly retired pair of figure skaters had moved in together. Chris had nothing bad to say about Katsuki Yuuri, only that he was a bit butt hurt that the Japanese man had basically stolen all of his best friends time away from him. Before Yuuri, Viktor and Chris would sit up late at night on Skype and marathon their favorite shows on Netflix together. Chris wasn't jealous, oh hell no.  
   
    That just wasn't Chris. He would admit to being a little bestie-heartbroken from his recently neglectful Russian friend, but not jealous. It wasn't like they didn't get to talk at all, just not all the time. Which Chris understood, of course. He was adjusting to his fiancé now living with him in St. Petersburg.  
   
    Now, complaining endlessly to his coach, Josef, about Yuuri stealing Viktor and keeping him all to himself was an entirely different story that only he and his coach knew about. He was still able to send Viktor pictures of his daily outfits during early morning hours and get his approval. They were basically one another's personal fashion officer. Chris did get a little pissy when he had witnessed Katsuki in Viktor's old costume and seethed a bit more when watching Viktor practically drool over Yuuri's Eros performance. Chris was practically the embodiment of Eros.  
   
   His entire appearance on the ice leaked sex appeal. Now, Chris wouldn't know how love worked. He hadn't exactly found Mister Right like his friend had. Sure, he's had some flings. Some ending with his whole world coming down around him, but that wasn't love. That wasn't something someone fought for or gave up their entire career just to chase after.  
   
 -------  
\-------  
   
       Viktor brought Chris back to his new apartment. It didn't change much at all since his last visit before Yuuri moved in. Viktor's living room furniture remained in the same place he had last remembered. Although.. He didn't quite recall the out of place looking couch blanket. He assumed it was Yuuri's since Viktor originally hated the idea of covering his furniture. Chris supposes he didn't have a need to cover it before but pushes the thought of Viktor and Yuuri most likely having sex on the couch often.  
       
He didn't even need to be lead to the guest room that he would always occupy when he stayed. It still had a minuscule amount of his things scattered about. His old cologne still sat on the dresser. Some old shirts that were atrociously out of season. He cringed slightly as he was going through the garments hanging in the closet. Did I really wear this garbage? He thought, making quick work of trashing the old clothing and unpacking his bags. He paused for a moment and lifted the cologne to his nose, inspecting the scent and then decided it, too, was going in the trash.   
   
    He realized he'd forgotten to pack anything warm. Viktor liked to keep his apartment a little too cool for Chris' taste. Whether he had actually forgotten or just didn't pack sweaters and fuzzy pants out of habit, Chris didn't exactly know. He slipped out of his room and down the hall to Viktor's bedroom. It felt foreign, being in his best friend's bedroom, almost like he was no longer welcome there. Chris brushed it off; that was nonsense. He was always allowed in Viktor's room. Hell, they even cuddled sometimes and stayed up way late just to chat about nonsense or when they were drinking wine and watching Netflix and suddenly ended up in giggle fits for no reason.  
        
Chris sighed, honestly a bit depressed. He pursed his lips and carefully examined the neatly hung tops. Viktor's room smelled like incense. His eyes stopped on a soft, grey, men's fashion, Gucci sweater. "Perfect." He murmured to himself and took the shirt from the hanger and started back to his room.   
   
      When he opened the door, he immediately froze, and that feeling of I really shouldn't be in here got so much worse. Standing in front of him on the other side of the threshold, was Katsuki Yuuri. He was giving him one well defined what the fuck look and Chris could feel his stomach fall out his butt.  
   
       "What are you doing in our room?" Yuuri asked, "And with Viktor's shirt?" He didn't look at all thrilled that Chris was even there. Chris briefly wondered if Viktor had even told Yuuri just how affectionate their friendship really was off the ice. He straightened his shoulders and resumed as much of his normal facial expression as possible.  
   
      "Well, Yuuri~ I forgot to pack any sweaters, and Viktor likes his apartment on the more… crisp side. So, I was borrowing a sweater," he said, matter-of-factly. He wasn't a liar, and he surely wouldn't start now over a little bit of pressure. Yuuri just stood there, eyeing him like it weren't a smart choice to trust the Swiss. Chris did find that a little offensive. He's never lied to him or Viktor. Wouldn't dream of it.  
   
       Yuuri still didn't look convinced, but nevertheless, he sighed, shrugged and turned from the doorway to let Chris pad back to his own room. Chris couldn't help but feel like the Japanese man didn't want him there. Not that it bothered him much, he just would've hoped to at least get along with his best friends fiancé. Not that Yuuri had any room to be rude to people, but he assumed he had his reasons. Whatever the hell they may be.  
   
        Viktor's apartment wasn’t exactly an apartment. More 'borderline condo' but he would deny the spacious similarities any time of the day. It had a large, open kitchen that connected to the living room. The main door was, of course, in the living room and the sliding glass doors in the kitchen lead to a fair sized balcony with an outdoor table. It wasn't always cold in Russia, Chris often had to remind himself.  
   
        The hallway was on the right of the far side in the living room. That lead to the bedrooms. There were three. Viktor and Yuuri's room was the only door on the left, Chris' the only on the right and another guest room at the very end of the hallway. That door was normally opened, as no body occupied it. But, for some reason, it's now closed. Maybe another adjustment to living with Yuuri? Chris wondered.  
   
       He couldn't help but notice that his room had been opened, though. That confused him a little. Most of the walls of the main rooms were white. The kitchen looked more off-white, maybe a grey color. The bedrooms all seemed to be the same shade of pale blue. But that's what Chris was used to. Makkachin, Viktor's poodle, wouldn’t ever sleep in his little doggy bed. Instead, he would sleep under the Kitchen table or with Viktor. When Chris would visit, occasionally the wiry haired ball of fluff would pout his way into bed with Chris.

His silent questions about the unopened, third bedroom door were answered later that evening when Yuri Plisetsky was heard shouting about something in Russian. Chris didn't speak Russian, but he knew the word bitch when he heard it. He chuckled a bit, sipping at the tea that Viktor and Yuuri had prepared, finishing it before walking back into the living room and sitting on the couch with his book. 

Viktor Joined him, "What is it that you're reading this visit?" His friend asked, sporting a genuinely curios smile. Chris' mood immediately improved. "I'm reading this new erotic romance novel," he told Viktor, giving him the smirk that said everything that needed to be said about the book. This particular book, was an Erotic Romance novel. Something Chris had kind of made his signature reading genre. 

"Ooohh," Viktor smirked back and kind of wagged his shoulders, making them both laugh. Yuuri was just staring at them like he came into a simple joke but couldn't see the point of the whole thing. Chris ignored it, placing his bookmark back between the pages and handing the book to Viktor for him to inspect it. He watched as his friend arched one of his brows and placed his finger to his lips. I'll either be lending him my copy or he's going to go buy his own. He thought, knowing exactly what that look meant. 

When Viktor was done, he handed the book to his fiancé and Yuuri read the back as well. Though, Chris isn't sure he's enjoying it. He watches as the Japanese man's cheeks turn beet red and his face scrunches up. Perhaps he's disgusted? Maybe aroused? Viktor looked like he was enjoying this. Yuuri quickly handed the book back to Chris and disappeared down the hallway toward he and Viktor's bedroom.

"He's not always like this," Viktor said. Keeping his voice barely above a whisper. "He will be more sociable when he warms up to you," his friend promised. Chris wasn't going to hold him to that, of course. 

"I hope he does. Do you two have any plans this evening," Chris asked. He wanted to make dinner for the three… no four of them.

"No, not this evening. Tomorrow, however, we are taking Yurio for his physical exams and monthly clinic appointment. But that won’t be until later in the afternoon."

"Hmm. Alright. I'm cooking tonight. I'll need you to go pick up some drinks, though. And if you don't already have them, we will be needing marshmallows and chocolates for later."

He watched his friends face change from mildly confused to overly elated in a matter of seconds. Chris stood up from the couch and started walking to the kitchen so he could get started on the meal preparations when he was, quite literally, almost knocked over by a very aggressive - but friendly - hug from Viktor. Chris smiled, chuckling a bit and managed to turn around to return the hug to his best friend. He appreciated the closeness. 

\------  
\------

At dinner, Chris was feeling more than proud of himself with how things turned out. Everyone actually complimented the food. Even the Ice Tiger of Russia had verbally agreed that the food was good. The teen was a little irritated that Viktor gave him a wine glass with sparkling fruit juice instead of giving him even the slightest taste of the Cheval Blanc. He seemed to get over it though once the Chicken Basquaise covered his pallet.

"Chris, that was amazing," Yuuri said. Chris was beaming by this point. He didn't expect such a high compliment from him. Not at all. It made him blush a bit. Or maybe it was the wine. He didn't care. That made his heart feel swollen. 

"I told you both that Chris was an excellent chef," his best friend cooed from across the table. Yuri nodding in silent agreement. This, he was used to. Viktor always liked his food. Especially the variety of different recipes he had up his sleeve. The wine choice, that was all Viktor. It definitely complimented the food well. He knew it was expensive. His friend liked to go a little overboard sometimes. Like, this evening when he purchased four bottles of Cheval Blanc. 

Chris lifted his glass to his lips and drained the small sip that remained. He wanted more but didn't want to walk into the kitchen to get another bottle. He picked at the little bit of food that remained on his plate for about five minutes before he quietly sighed of boredom. Viktor was conversing with Yuuri and slipping in some praise to his friend that didn't quite fall on deaf ears. 

Finally, after a few more moments. Chris slid his plate to the side, thankful that the table was round and not oval or rectangle, and grabbed Viktor's glass. Which was still nearly full, surprisingly. The platinum blonde Russian didn't notice, or rather didn't care because this was just something Chris would do from time to time. Even at public dinners. His fiancé, on the other hand, had his eyes locked on Chris the moment he reached for the glass. Seemingly ignoring or uninterested in what Viktor had to say at this point.

Chris took a few sips from Viktor's glass and was hyper aware of Yuuri glaring at him. He shifted uncomfortably. Took another long drink and set the glass back to the right of Viktor's dinner plate and got up to get the bottle of wine he was trying to avoid getting. The teen followed him. Apparently sensing the tension between the two, because he merely whispered, "What the fuck was that about?"

He just smiled at the younger blonde and opened the fresh bottle of wine, "I don't understand what you mean." Yuri just stared at him in disbelief and Chris returned to the table, refilling Viktor's glass, offered to refill Yuuri's but he declined, finally filling his own glass. All the way to the rim before gulping it down and refilling it again. What the hell is his problem? 

He didn't take his attention of his glass and the bottle of whine much after that except to glance over at Yuri when he was trying to be sneaky and convince Chris to pour him a glass of wine. Oh no, Chris wasn't about to fall for that. Not this day in age. Viktor might be kind hearted and bubbly but when he makes a decision, especially in his house, it's final and he didn't want to be the one to feel the burn of Viktor Nikiforov's wrath. 

He's only seen it once but he was grateful that he wasn't on the receiving end of that.

"Chris?" He heard and looked up to meet the concerned look on Viktor's face. Had he zoned out or something? He was pretty sure he heard them holding a never ending conversation just a few seconds ago. He took another sip of his wine and gave his friend a small smile, "Is something wrong?"

"You just… haven't seemed much like yourself. You're never usually this quiet or withdrawn. Is everything alright?"

He felt his own heart climbing into his throat. He didn't think about it before because nothing had seemed very different. Or so he thought. Now, though, he did realize he felt a bit uncomfortable. Even more so after noticing, yet again, Yuuri's not-so-thrilled gaze. Chris just widened his smile and hoped for the life of him that it would at least sate Viktor's needs to ask questions. At least for now, "I'm fine. Just a little tipsy and a lot on my mind."

Viktor nodded. He wasn't buying any of Chris' bullshit. He could tell. His best friend always knew when something was up, "Shall we move to the back for some s'mores?" Trying to make this evenings mood more cheerful again.

Having s'mores and wine at the same time may not have been the best combination of tastes. Chris stayed quiet, most of the time. Unless being asked a direct question or asking Yuri to share the graham crackers. Of course, the teen was being greedy. That made Chris smile a bit. Having felt like he'd done everything wrong in the most recent of events, at least dinner and this activity/dessert had been something good. He knew sooner or later Viktor would corner him and ask about what it was that was bothering him. 

The teen turned in early. He claimed he wanted to be rested for his physical tomorrow. In other words, he had a Skype date with his boyfriend to attend to. Chris had opened another bottle of wine anyway. Mostly for himself. Yuuri didn't want to get drunk and Viktor wanted to remain sober enough to keep his clothes on. He himself, on the other hand. Was way over the line of just tipsy. His face was flush, his teeth were numb and his arms felt entirely too heavy.

Chris could tell that Viktor was fairly tipsy, maybe a little more, but the Russian was definitely more sober than what he was. He let out a content sigh. Lolling his head back until he felt the need to lie down. Looking up at the stars in the sky, he had to wonder. Why was Yuuri acting like the very idea of Chris was an insult? Or at the very least, a surprising slap in the face. 

He only had, what felt like, moments to his thoughts before Viktor cleared his throat. Chris turned his head to look at his friend. Noticing that Yuuri had also called it a night and went to bed. "Hey," Chris rasped out. Their little mallow-roasting-fire had mostly died out. All but a few flared flickers of flame and the red, angry looking embers left in the pit. Viktor scooted around the fire pit to sit near Chris. He patted his lap and Chris, reluctantly, lifted his head and rested it on Viktor's thigh. Goodness, I'm definitely playing a dangerous game of Kiss the Cobra. The cobra being Yuuri, of course. 

"Tell me what's wrong?" Viktor asked, finally refilling his wine glass with what was left of the bottle of wine Chris had been practically nursing. 

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine. I'm here with my best friend and his fiancé whom seems to hate the very ground I walk on," he replied. Feeling a little too drunk and speaking a little too carefree.

Viktor chuckled a bit like Chris had just said something far more ridiculous than anything he's ever said before, "Chris. Yuuri doesn't hate you."

"That is where you are wrong, my friend. Every single thing I do, he's giving me this look that just oozes hatefulness. Like I shouldn't be there."

"I'm sure he's jus-"

"Viktor, I really don't want to talk about this. Not right now. I just want to enjoy the rest of… this. And then go to sleep," he said giving his friend a small, sad smile. "We should make breakfast together in the morning. Like we used to when I would visit."


	2. Over Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Viktor have a moment.

Breakfast had been the easy part of the morning. What wasn’t so easy, was the fact that every since the night before, Viktor and Chris had seemed to be out of their usual friendly comfort. Like, there was an unknown tension in the air that had Chris slightly on edge. He wasn’t sure if it were the conversation that he wasn’t willing to progress the night before or if Yuuri got to the discussion with Viktor before he had. 

He still couldn’t help but feel like the Japanese man wasn’t all that comfortable with him being around them. It wasn’t like he came to visit just to steal Viktor from him.

Chris shook his head, getting away from those negative thoughts that threatened to put him in an even more down mood than he was already. He examined what they’d made for breakfast; crepes with cream cheese and blackberries with a little blackberry filling as well. They also made some super fluffy scrambled eggs in case Yuuri may have wanted something different than the crepes.

He was gliding around the kitchen trying to get everything ready, food plated, the morning tea, Viktor’s cranberry jam for his herbal tea, Chris’ coffee - the morning essentials. Chris had almost everything ready, stopping to think with his chin between thumb and forefinger and a fist on his hip trying to go over his checklist to make sure everything was ready. He couldn’t help but feel like something was missing… or not right at all. Maybe it was the discomforting tension from earlier just making him feel awkward. 

He turned to get some honey to add into his coffee and ran right into Viktor, who held onto him for support so neither of them fell to the floor, “I’m sorry, I was just going to get the uh… something..” oh great, now he couldn’t remember a simple thing that he’d only thought of seconds before. Such a scatterbrain sometimes.

Viktor wasn’t speaking, which rose a bit of anxiety in Chris. Should he try and say something else or continue to stand there trying to remember the thing he had forgotten he was going to get when they had their collision. It wasn’t the first time that morning, actually. They’d been bumping elbows, stepping on one another, colliding, getting in the others way… just. Things that weren’t normal for them. They understood each other more than anyone else ever had and that was just not something they had done. Like their whole friendship was teetering off balanced. Chris didn’t like that. 

Chris also felt rather awkward with Viktor just staring at him with hard, blue eyes and normally smiling lips, pressed in a thin line that made him look much more serious than Chris had ever seen him.   
He opened his mouth to speak, “I’m-”

“We need to talk,” Viktor interrupted. 

“We do..” Chris agreed and turned to take a seat at the table and Viktor just simply wouldn’t let him. 

“Tell me what’s been going on. I feel like a moron for not noticing anything already,” Viktor sounded extra serious, which again, made Chris slightly more nervous. When Chris took a moment to respond, Viktor continued, “Yuuri won’t tell me anything. I tried asking last night if there were something going on that I wasn’t aware of and he basically ignored me… Chris, you’re my best friend and it wounds me to not know what’s happening, especially with my fiance and my closest friend. I want you two to get along, get to know each other. Maybe become friends, too.” 

Viktor didn’t look even the slightest bit frivolous.

Chris’ mouth was suddenly dry and he was swallowing around a lump that felt like grainy sandpaper in his throat. He really didn’t like when Viktor got serious. So, he folded. Explained everything from the day he arrived, the borrowed clothes, the shared drink - all of it. 

Viktor just listened, keeping his absolute attention on Chris and deep in thought about the same time. He seemed to drink in how Chris was feeling, if his curious puppy look said anything about it.

“And that’s honestly how I’ve felt since arriving..” Chris finished, looking at the floor between them like it were the most interesting thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

He felt like crap, to put it simple. He had this heavy feeling in his chest that just would not go away. He found himself choking back tears several times trying to explain things to his best friend. He didn’t even know why he felt the way he did. Yeah, he wanted Yuuri to like him or at least tell him what he was doing wrong to make him not. 

Chris was only ever openly emotional with two people, Viktor and Josef. 

He was beginning to think that Viktor was upset when he was suddenly pulled into his friends embrace. Chris’ face was wet. When had he started crying? He didn’t know. Some point between the conversation and being hugged. He never cared to cry in front of Viktor before and dammit he wasn’t going to now. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that no matter what, Viktor would always be his rock. Even if the reason he needed grounded was completely bizarre and probably one-sided as all hell. 

He didn’t hold back, he let himself cry and be held by his best friend, the only person he ever truly trusted. Even if this entire ordeal with Yuuri wasn’t the only reason he was in tears. 

Actually, a lot of things have been going on that he didn’t realise were weighing in on him like this. Maybe he and Viktor should discuss those things next, but not right now. RIght now he just wanted to be comforted and not worry about anything else around him. 

 

After what seemed like forever, Chris finally stopped crying and was just standing there with Viktor holding him and his head on Viktor’s shoulder, sniffling away the last bits of his moment in despair. Viktor was rubbing his back, he hadn’t noticed until now, but it felt nice. Calming. Relaxing. Well, that is, until he heard the floor creak and throat clearing that immediately made his nerves stand on end. 

He turned his head slightly to see Yuuri standing in the dining room, not looking very happy at all. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Yuuri asked, practically seething.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short, I apologize for that. But, the next chapter is planned to be in Yuuri's POV. With some angst. "Some" might be an understatement, but it's happening. Yuuri definitely jumps to conclusions in this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Unexpected Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And Yuuri, I don’t know what seems to keep giving you this idea that I would leave you. I don’t want anyone else. So there is no ‘letting you down like a gentleman’ when I can be even more of a gentleman by showing you how much I love you each day and treating you the way you deserve to be treated,” Viktor continued from his earlier argument. Obviously wanting to save the more intimate part for when they were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Yuuri's POV. I didn't expect to be able to write this much from Yuuri's perspective. I surprised myself with this one. Mostly for how quickly I got it done and also from how easy it actually was.

Yuuri had woken up to - what sounded like - an undesirable amount of French coming from the kitchen. He groaned, rolled over and noticed that the spot next to him was empty. How unfortunate. The French rambling in the kitchen must be from Viktor and Chris. Either that or his fiance had suddenly evaporated next to him and Chris was talking to himself. 

He dragged himself out of bed and slipped on a t-shirt and house slippers - the floor was freaking cold in the mornings - and grabbed his glasses before retreating to the master bathroom to relieve himself. 

At least by the time he was finished in the bathroom the seeming-gibberish had stopped. He knew it wasn’t gibberish, but that still didn’t mean he understood what they were saying. He didn’t speak French and he didn’t really want to. He knew Japanese and English, and is gradually learning Russian. He wasn’t about to start learning French, too. 

He didn’t hate Chris. Not really. He just didn’t like how he walked about the place like he owned it. It was Yuuri’s and Viktor’s home, and they were currently housing Yurio. It just felt strange to Yuuri. First, in their bedroom. Then, wearing his husband-to-be’s clothes. And then, with the drinking from his wine glass like he were a flirting teenager and Viktor was the popular, hot jock… not totally false, but point is still valid. 

Just, everything about their relationship irked Yuuri. Yeah, Chris is from a different country with different cultures. He may not have known that he would offend Yuuri - or in better words, piss him the fuck off - by drinking out of his fiance's glass. He and Viktor are super close, so it probably wasn’t unusual for them to wear each others clothing. He and Phichit had done the same thing, many times. Not since he and Viktor became a couple, though. 

Either way, Chris didn’t seem to be one for boundaries and it was rubbing Yuuri in all the wrong places. 

Yuuri let out a long, stress weaved sigh and walked into the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck. Which was sore as hell from being tense these last couple of days. 

When he got to the entry of the dining room from the living room and easily being able to see into the kitchen from the open wall, he stopped. Ok.. what the hell. What is going on? Why is Viktor holding Chris like that? His thoughts were racing a kilometer a minute and he couldn’t slow them down. The more he thought the more pissed he got. He may have been jumping to conclusions, but what the actual hell was someone supposed to think when they walk into their kitchen and see their fiance embrace someone like that other than - Yuuri himself?

He cleared his throat and tried to calm down a bit. Giving them little time to actually explain before he, of course, jumped to conclusions. Yuuri didn’t have the best self-esteem to begin with and he already didn’t think he was good enough for Viktor, and now he’s waking up to this shit happening in his kitchen?!

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Yuuri asked, practically seething. Asking the question directly to Chris and ignoring Viktor’s presence. 

Chris immediately scrambled to get away from Viktor, looking like a deer in the headlights. It looked like he’d been crying, but Yuuri was too pissed to care. At the moment, anyway. “I was just-.. We weren’t…” Chris started to answer Yuuri, but couldn’t stop stuttering. 

He looked as upset as Yuuri was angry. 

Yuuri went to say something else and Viktor stepped in, “Yuuri, my love, can we all sit down and talk?”

“What? So you can formally let me down gently like a gentleman?” Yuuri bit out.

Viktor went to say something but Yuuri bellowed over whatever he was going to say, “I will not be insulted in a place that I am supposed to call home, dammit!” 

After that small outburst, Chris stood there, completely still like one wrong move would get him on the business end of Yuuri’s rage, and he was right. Viktor was wide-eyed and and looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

Yuuri heaved an aggravated groan when no one decided to speak up after that and stormed off to their bedroom. Yuri was standing in the hallway looking just as shock as everyone else but impressed, nonetheless. 

He slammed the door and dove into bed, not bothering to fix the blankets beneath him as he lay there, face down in the pillows. He had to raise his head for a moment to take off his glasses. He was already done with this day and just wanted to sleep until it was over and Chris went back home. Yelling never felt right to him but it felt good to do so, this time. Even if it wasn’t for very factual reason. He knew he shouldn’t have yelled, but he couldn’t help it. It was a situation of yell or angrily cry and he wasn’t about to cry in front of Chris. He’d cried in front of Viktor, plenty of times. Viktor was his fiance, though. Chris wasn’t.

It wasn’t long before he heard the bedroom door open and softly close. Then, he felt a dip in the mattress next to him. He scooted further away from the sinking side of the mattress and felt an arm wrap around him. He shrugged it off and when it didn’t disappear he used his elbow to get the point across.

Hearing Viktor’s frustrated groan was remotely satisfying, to say the least. 

“Yuuri, you’re acting like a child,” Viktor stated, his voice monotone. 

“And?” Yuuri retorted.

He heard Viktor sigh, but he didn’t try to touch Yuuri again. Instead he just continued talking, in that same tone of voice as previously, “Please come into the dining room so we can all sit down and have breakfast and talk about this. Clearly there are some things we all need to discuss and get off of our chests.”

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence and Viktor finally understanding that Yuuri wasn’t going to answer him right away nor was he moving from that spot anytime soon, Viktor got up and walked back out of the bedroom. He focused his hearing to see if anyone was talking. He could hear Yurio talking, but knew that he was probably on Skype again telling his boyfriend all about the wonderful things that happened in their residence. 

He wanted to cry. Crawl into a corner, turn out all the lights and let the dark suffocate him as he sobbed audibly about his awful behavior and how he felt these last couple of days. This, wasn’t an unusual feeling for Yuuri, not at all. He felt like this about every day. But, under normal circumstances, he had Viktor to talk to. Now? He was just pushing him out like he did every single thing else when he felt like this. 

Yuuri didn’t want to talk to Viktor, anyway. He didn’t even know if he was cheating on him or not. Which seemed highly unlikely but, who the hell would want Yuuri? He was a failure as a skater, he gains weight way too easily, he’s literally a walking anxiety bomb and he knows that once Viktor gets tired of his shit, he’ll leave. 

That’s why he hopes to hold onto this relationship he has with him as long as he possibly can before it decides to disintegrate right before his eyes. He finally had Viktor and now he couldn’t imagine life without him, didn’t want to. But, somehow he felt like he would never be too surprised if Russia’s Living Legend decided to find someone more on his level. 

He squeezed his pillow, tight, like it were going to give him a great, big, bear hug of confidence. It didn’t work, obviously, but he felt somewhat more grounded. 

He got up and reluctantly walked back into the dining room to face the inevitable. 

Viktor and Christophe.

When he came around the corner to stand in the entryway of the dining room, Chris and VIktor were still standing in the same places they had been when he left. This time, though, Yurio was at the table. He was shoveling food into his mouth faster than Yuuri had ever seen the boy eat. He was finished quickly and retreated back to his bedroom, presumably to call Otabek again so they could eavesdrop on the shit that was probably about to hit the fan. 

He opened his mouth to say something but snapped it back shut, fidgeting with his fingers.

Viktor just pursed his lips and waved his hand in a gesture for everyone to sit at the table where their breakfast was quickly chilling. 

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, kind of shocked that he had even said those things to Viktor but he was still fuming - some - from what he’d just witnessed prior to now. It may not have been solid evidence that Chris was trying to take Viktor away from him or that Viktor was cheating. He found it hard to believe that Viktor would, in fact, cheat. Especially considering the man was - quite literally - up his ass, 24/7.

He did take a seat to the right of Viktor’s place at the end of the table. Chris, however, chose to sit in the seat opposite Yuuri and further away from Viktor. Staring at the table and not bothering to even raise his hands from his lap. 

Dammit, now I kind of feel bad. 

Viktor wasn’t touching his food. He had his hands clasped together in front of him on the table with his plate scooted away from him. His knuckles were white, his blood pressure was probably up. His normal, optimistic expression was morphed into a more stern and brooding one. 

When he spoke, it made Yuuri jump because he’d been silent for so long and his voice didn’t sound even the slightest bit tender. 

“I would like to know what is going on. Yuuri, what do you think is happening between Chris and I?” the platinum blonde asked. 

Yuuri hadn’t even begun to pick at his food, so he left it. Folding his hands together in his lap as he met Viktor’s gaze.

“I don’t know what I think. I think that it’s rather strange-looking when another man walks into mine and my partner's bedroom and strodes around in my fiances clothes,” Yuuri started. Viktor remained silent, waiting for him to finish. Chris kept his head down, listening to what Yuuri had to say but not bothering to interrupt. 

Yuuri continued, “Him drinking from your glass was like a personal insult and slap to the face. Whether he meant it to be, or not. Then, waking up this morning to finding you two like that in our kitchen just put the icing on the cake for these events. I’m not going to lie and say none of this bothers me, because it does. A whole lot, actually.”

Viktor was quiet. That made Yuuri both more irritated and slightly anxious. 

Chris was the first of the two to speak up, after clearing his throat, “I didn’t know that those things would upset you… Viktor and I have always been like that. When I come to visit, I try not to over pack by gathering a ton of sweaters so I just pack my casual clothing - shorts, t-shirts, pajamas, etc. - and rob one of Viktor’s sweaters to wear instead… Viktor and I have shared drinks before so I didn’t see the problem with it.. And this mor-”

“He was explaining to me why he seemed so glum on this visit and not his usual self. I do not like when my closest friend, Chris, keeps things from me. I especially don’t like when I’m being kept in the dark, at all. It hurts that he felt unwelcomed enough that he couldn’t tell me what was bothering him, and additionally crying in our kitchen. It also hurts that neither of you felt the need to voice any of this until right now,” Viktor interrupted. Still looking very much not like his normal, bubbly self.  
Yuuri remembered seeing Viktor like that once. When he mentioned retiring, the first time. But, this time he wasn’t crying. He felt a knot form in his stomach as he listened to his fiance. He realized now that he probably shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like he did. He wasn’t angry anymore, that’s for sure. But, anger was quickly replaced with bubbling anxiety and he could already feel his throat start to constrict. 

It felt like a ton of bricks had been laid across his chest and throat. He made Viktor angry and made Chris feel blackballed. What a wonderful person I am… Anxiety wasn’t the only thing ripping into Yuuri, there was guilt there, too. 

They continued breakfast in silence. An uncomfortable silence that had Yuuri straining everything in him not to dig his skin off with the nerves he had.

Yuuri was so focused on keeping his breathing under control that he hadn’t even noticed that Chris started eating and finished, a bit quickly - he should add. Even his coffee mug was empty. Viktor was finished as well. Yuuri hadn’t even eaten half of what he had. 

Chris was gathering up the breakfast dishes and offered to take Yuuri’s plate, which he gladly handed over. His stomach was doing somersaults, if he had to look at the food any longer he may have gotten sick right there at the table. And that wouldn’t help to ease his standing position with Viktor right now, at all. He was clearly angry with Yuuri. Why wouldn’t he be?

He excused himself from the table and moved to stand up. He yelped a bit when he was grabbed and yanked down into Viktor’s lap, “V-Viktor,” he started to protest but was silenced by a gentle hand caressing his face and even gentler lips pressing to his. Yuuri, of course, kissed back. He was a bit scared that he might not ever get to kiss Viktor again.

“I love you,” said Viktor when he pulled away from the kiss.

Yuuri was a bit stunned but he managed, “I love you, too.”

Viktor helped him to stand back up before pulling him over to where Chris was in the kitchen, started to do the dishes from last night's dinner and this morning's breakfast. Yuuri thought that was nice of him, since Yuuri hated doing the dishes and Viktor would complain and take two hours to wash five plates and refill the sink several times after the water would go cold. Good luck getting Yurio to do anything like that though. Someone would get stabbed and Yuuri liked his blood right where it was at, inside his body and keeping him at least somewhat functioning. 

They stood there until Chris noticed them and dried his hands on a dish towel and turned around to see what was up.

“Apologize and hug for a whole three minutes or I won’t speak to either of you the rest of the day,” Viktor stated, sounding his usual self but they knew he wasn’t joking. 

Yuuri sighed, he didn’t want to not-talk to Viktor so he extended his arms and held them open to hug Chris. The Swiss was hesitant for a moment but then wrapped his arms around Yuuri in a firm hug. Holding onto him like a brother that he’d lost long ago and suddenly found, at least that’s how Yuuri interpreted the hug. He hugged back.

“I’m sorry for acting like… Yurio,” Yuuri said, and Chris chuckled a bit. 

“Fuck you, Katsudon! I heard that!” they heard being shouted from the bedrooms.

They all ignored it, of course. 

Chris hummed for a moment and then, “I’m sorry for insulting you, Yuuri. I didn’t mean to.” Yuuri just shook his head in a manner that dismissed it. After all, he knew now that it wasn’t intentional. 

Viktor set a timer and they stayed like that, until they heard the timer on Viktor’s phone go off. Then, they parted, smiling. Chris went back to doing the dishes and Yuuri went back to his bedroom, tailed by Viktor. Once inside, he was pulled into another hug. This time by Viktor. Warm, protective, loving and amazing. He loved those hugs.

“And Yuuri, I don’t know what seems to keep giving you this idea that I would leave you. I don’t want anyone else. So there is no ‘letting you down like a gentleman’ when I can be even more of a gentleman by showing you how much I love you each day and treating you the way you deserve to be treated,” Viktor continued from his earlier argument. Obviously wanting to save the more intimate part for when they were alone.

Either way, it had Yuuri tearing up and burying is face in Viktor’s chest. Squeezing him like if he let go the man would leave and never return.

“I’ll bet you tell all the men that,” Yuuri retorted, with no malice. Smiling and sniffling against the love of his life.

Viktor just chuckled and kissed Yuuri’s head. Holding him, swaying slightly like for some reason people do when they hug for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> https://confirmedpanda1.tumblr.com/


End file.
